A known image forming apparatus includes a printer that includes a photosensitive drum and a scraper roller for scraping and collecting foreign matter adhering to a surface of a photosensitive drum.
In such a printer, a drum gear is attached to an end portion of a shaft of the photosensitive drum, and a scraper-roller gear is attached to a rotating shaft of the scraper roller. A driving force is transmitted from the drum gear to the scraper-roller gear via a plurality of idle gears. A peripheral speed of the scraper roller relative to the photosensitive drum is increased to collect or remove foreign matter from the surface of the photosensitive drum effectively.